SnowStorm in The Leaf
by addelinehart3
Summary: Kakashi find a mysterious girl while on a mission and brings her to Konoha. Watch as one little girl changes the lives around her.. For better for worse it just depends on your point of view. MY UNIVERSE characters, OCXOOC Neji WARNING: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF SAKURA AND SASUKE THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR YOU. Fangirl (mainly Sakura) bashing and Sasuke bashing. CURSING, THREATS AND DEATH!


**Hi guys, AddelineHart here! I've been tossing around this idea for a couple of days and I really hope you guys enjoy. About my other story 'Daughter of The Snakes' I'm trying to come up with a way to start it so hold on I'll continue when I figure it all out. :) I love you all who still read my stories &/or are reading this one **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

 **01010101001101010100111-0111001001111011101011010010**

 **[Kakashi P.O.V.]**  
I walk slowly down the dirt path not in any hurry to get to my newly assigned mission. After all I was only supposed just go to the land of tea and pick something up, it was a C-rank at best. I snap out of my thoughts as I spot a blur of platinum pink, in pure curiosity(and slightly out of boredom) I go slightly off the path to investigate. I did not expect to see the sight before me, if it wasnt for all my Anbu training it would be heart wrenching.

Infront of me was a little girl about 6yrs old with lemonade pink hair and paler than pale skin. She had on a baggy and torn sky blue sweater with bloodstained faded blue jeans and red hi-tops. She is covered in scraps and bruises, she had huge gashes on her stomach, side, and head. It almost looked like she had been butchered by a swordsman then tossed down a mountain. I step up to the battered child, then knee down next to her, at first I don't see her breathing but as turn to start preparing her a proper burial I see smoke rise from her wounds. Unlike what you'd expect from normal smoke this had a tint of blue in it and was cold, sky blue glowed from her wounds then they started closing up. I stared in awe, she started breathing steadily then her bruises started disappearing. But oddly enough her skin was still VERY pale, not vampire or deathly pale but still paler than Sasuke. _'Hm. I guess she just naturally that pale.'_ I shrug then picked her up and bring her to the hospital back in Konoha to get her looked at.

 **001110010111010000110100100111110000110010101**

 **[Mysterious Girl P.O.V.]**

I open my eyes tiredly and look around the strange room, trying to figure out where I'm at right now. I finally realize I was in a hospital after my blurry vision clears up, I hear people talking outside then three people walk in. One is a boy about my age with spikey blonde hair that faded to crimson at the tips and azure eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle, black shorts, and navy blue sandals. The boy was covered in medical wrap besides his face which had whisker marks. The man next to him was fairly tall with gravity defying silver hair and one onyx eye. His other eye was hidden behind a headband with the leaf symbol. _so I'm in the leaf huh?_ He wore a navy blue jumpsuit with a storm gray flak vest, a weapons holster over medical tape on his right leg and black sandals. Beside him is who I'm guessing is the hokage, if the fancy robes and hat with the kanji ' **kage** ' on it is any hint. He had dark skin, gray hair, a beauty mark under his right eye and a goatee.

The silver haired man stepped up and smiled gently "Hey, there. How do you feel?" I grin widely then answer nonchalantly "Im fine. It was just a scratch or two." He sweat-dropped then chuckled slightly as the two behind him shared dumbfounded looks. One glance at their faces and I started busting up laughing, especially because of the old man. Something told me he doesnt make that face often and it was priceless, I couldnt stop laughing until the first guy cleared his throat at me. "Anyways, my name's Kakashi Hatake." I smile at him, acting as if I wasnt just in a life or death situation "My name's Yuki Shishimoto." I spoke cheerily as he stared into my apple red eyes and asked next question "what exactally happened before I found you?" I feel my smile fade as memories resurface. My anger skyrockets and tears prick my eyes as the air around me grows dense and cold, like we've been moved into a freezer or something.

 **[Third Person P.O.V. About one hour before Kakashi arrives at the hospital.]**

Kakashi was walking through town bored out of his mind, he had already read all of his Icha-Icha paradise. He had also checked on the mysterious girl earlier, she had still been asleep like when he first left her there. As he turned the next corner two older kids around ten or so, were picking on a small 6year old boy. The small boy had whisker marks, blonde to crimson hair and azure eyes, the kids yelled "who do you think you are?! Your nothing but stupid little nobody! My father says the world would be better if you were dead!" The kid talking then picked the young boy up by his throat and slammed him into the ground. Kakashi was there in a instant and caught the other boys foot before he could kick him. Kakashi threw the boy backwards a little ways and stood up "go now and you can leave with your lives..." he sent out as much killing intent as he could without making them pass out.

 _'I am **NOT** in the mood to settle this peacefully._ ' As the kids turn and ran with their tails between their legs Kakashi turned to the other kid. The said boy started scooting back, Kakashi noticed that he had various scraps and bruises along with a swollen knee. Kakashi knelt down beside him and said "Hey, are you okay?" the shaken little boy nodded slowly. Kakashi felt a smile grace his face as he held out his hand. The boy recoiled a little but kakashi just said "My name's Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?" The boy's eyes widened slightly then he grinned and took his hand "Naruto Uzukmaki." Kakashi smiled _'thought so..._ ' Then he helped Naruto to his feet, the blonde boy winced and lifted his leg a little. Kakashi sighed but smiled under his mask none-the-less, he picked up Naruto and placed him on his back (carefull not to hit his knee though). He then returned to the hospital to get Naruto patched up and check on the girl again.

 **[Third Person P.O.V.]**

Kakashi walked in with Naruto and The Hokage behind him, when he walked through the door he found the girl awake. Her shoulder length platinum pink hair was in a dissary, she turned to him revieling her brilliant and bright apple red eyes. Her eyes looked so alive and energetic, but behind that was pure boredom. kakashi chuckled at that in his head but asked "Hey there. How are you feeling?" She grinned childishly, revealing her sharp wolf-like teeth "Im fine just a scratch or two."

Kakashi sweat drops while chuckling humorlessly, Naruto and the Hokage share ridiculous dumbfounded looks. The she started laughing really hard, almost to the point to where her eyes are tearing up. Kakashi clears his throat,regaining her attention. "Anyways, my name's Kakashi Hatake." She smiles with pure enjoyment "My name's Yuki Shishimoto." Kakashi resists the urge to sweatdrop again _'it's as if she wasnt just in a life or death situation...'_ Kakashi stares directally into her eyes to make sure she's not lying as he asks the next question. "What exactally happened before I found you?" Yuki's smile fades as the air grows dense and cold, tears form in her eyes and her hands grip onto the blanket tightly. It feels like they were suddenly shoved into a deep freeze, it gets cold enough to the point where they can see their breath. Yuki squeezes her eyes shut "t-they...called me... a demon...I-I didnt..." Tears streamed down her face as she struggled with her words. Kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it. You don't need to force yourself to tell us." Just them Danzo walks in "Actually Kakashi, this is valuable information we need. If you wont make her talk I will." Kakashi (without taking his hand off her shoulder) glared at Danzo and said a eerily calm voice " **ACTUALLY** Danzo, Yuki needs her sleep. So if you'll PLEASE shut up and leave, we'll continue this talk **LATER**." Danzo took an uneasy step back as Kakashi let out a dangerous amount of K.I directed at him.

As Danzo backed up the Hokage intervened "He's right Advisor Danzo, here need her sleep. If you'll please leave I'll join you after I'm done here and you can **ADVISE** me." **(A/N: The is the Hokage's way of mocking Danzo because he's just an advisor.)** Danzo glared at the hokage but left none-the-less, the Hokage and Kakashi smiled triumphantly then turned back to Yuki. The Hokage started off by saying "I've got exciting news for you and Naruto, Yuki." Naruto and her perked up at this, immediately giving the elder their full attention. He smiled then continued "Kakashi here has agreed to adopt the both of y'all if possible." Naruto and Yuki's eyes grew large then Naruto exclaimed " **really?! Dattebane!"** Yuki grinned excitedly and looked up to Kakashi "Are you sure?!" He eye smiled and nodded, Yuki's smile widened as she yelled "Hell yeah!" While Naruto fist bumped in the air and jumped up and down. Kakashi smiled then said "When Yuki feels up to it we can go have a celebratory dinner." Yuki smiled and shot out of bed "I'm ready!" Kakashi looked at her torn and bloody clothes "Are you sure you want to go out in those clothes?" Yuki shrugged while looking down at her tattered clothes and spoke nonchalantly "I guess not." The Hokage opened the door and said "we'll go get a nurse to get you new clothes. Come on guys let's leave." Naruto folded his arms "Why do I have to go with you to get a nurse?" Kakashi turned to him "What so you want to stay here in the room while Yuki gets dressed?"

Naruto's eyes widened then he caught up with them as they left, a little bit later a nurse with blonde hair styled into a pixie cut and green eyes walked into the room. Yuki looked at her with a bored expression "did you bring me new clothes?'' The nurse nodded and spoke with kind nurse-like smile "Yep! And I brought a hairbrush, now come with me and I'll take you to the bathroom." Yuki nodded then stood back up "ok, lets go." Yuki follow her to a bathroom and washed up quickly, not wanting to take too long as she wanted to hurry and go eat.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom in her new clothes that the nurse picked out for her, needless to say she was going to go get new clothes... **soon.** she was now in a light blue sundress with ruffles at the top and bottom. she had on a blue headband with a bright yellow sunflower and a big bow underneath the sun kissed flower adorned in her platinum pink hair. She also wore baby blue flats with a medium sized yellow flower in the middle and knee high socks with sky blue bows on the sides. Yuki scowled as she stomped away from the nurse that was commenting on how cute she was and towards where Kakashi and Naruto where waiting

 **00111010000111010101-010010011100001010011100**

 **Hiya Readers! I hope you liked this story it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed &/or P. me (eh? eh? *wink wink*) Ha ha!XD Anyways I REALLY hope you guys liked my new story and all. see ya later **

**AddelineHart out! buhbye! :)**


End file.
